Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive network in the form of a chip and, more specifically, to a passive network, such as a CC (Chip-Capacitor) array in the form of a chip, wherein internal conductors of a number of capacitors are lead out at a longitudinal side surface of a chip wafer as terminals and frame electrodes of the capacitors are led out at both frontal side surfaces of the chip wafer.